1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to resource sharing systems and, more specifically, to energy supply distribution systems utilizing pre-determined truth tables to prioritize and divide an operational supply among a plurality of units or appliances. The invention discloses managing distribution of a supply such as electrical power, combustible fuel, e.g., gas and oil, water, compressed air, and heat to maintain a balance between the supply and the demand. The management of supply distribution to multiple appliances, areas, or machinery may be required due to capacity limits on the power and utility supply grid or a limited amount of heat capacity or air supply distribution system within a home or building available for use. A valve or control will selectively permit use of appliances, ductwork, or machinery in a manner as not to exceed the supply capacity of the power grid, utility grid or the distribution. A priority may be assigned as to which appliance, ductwork or machine will be permitted to operate and which appliance, ductwork or machine will be forced to idle or shut down due to supply limitations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, avoiding or delaying upgrading of the utility grid or resource distribution within a large building or one-family home is not possible. This is normally due to increased energy demands by the occupant. The upgrading of the power supply or utility grid is usually extremely costly. Upgrading an electrical riser, gas supply, water supply, ductwork for heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC), compressed air, or other utility within a home can be very costly for both the utility company and the occupant. Additionally such upgrading can be disruptive of daily routines.
Numerous other resource-sharing methods are available in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,933 issued to Hedges, et al. on Jul. 8, 1980. Additional patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,398 issued to Culp et al. on Apr. 9, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,934 issued to MacFadyen on Jun. 30, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,445 issued to Jouper et al. on May 19, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,326 issued to Proctor et al. on Dec. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,565 issued to Titus on Oct. 8, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,493,643 issued to Aisa on Dec. 10, 2002. While these resource-sharing methods may be suitable for the particular purpose which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of energy supply distribution as the present invention.